Bipifica Resurrection part 4
by Dipifica Writer
Summary: Life returns for these three misfits. However, someone tries to get revenge on them and it's more than one group... 18 and older please. Strong sexual content, violence, gore, and death. Readers' Discretion is advised...HAHAHAHAH!


**AN: I'm back people. Sorry for the wait again. I can't promise I'll update my stories faster but I do promise to continue as long as I'm alive. ANYWAYS… Time for the last of the Bipifica's Resurrection. Enjoy!...**

 **Warning chapter will contain: sex, violence, death, and language. Reader's discretion is advised.**

 **Bipifica's Resurrection Part 4**

Dipper thrusted harder and harder as his member was going down Pacifica's throat while she was unconscious from lack of air. Wendy watched this with video camera in hand even though the she was grossed out from everything Dipper did previously for four hours straight. Now she just wanted this demonic porno to end…

With one final thrust Dipper unloaded bucket loads of his semen in Pacifica and pulled out completely out of breath.

"About time you are done." Wendy scoffed with disgust as she closed up the video camera.

"Don't be jealous." Dipper said with a creepy smile.

"Jealous? I don't think so dude." Wendy said as she watched Dipper clean everything up with his demonic magic.

"Is she going to be alright?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah she's just out cold. She'll wake up in a few minutes or so." Dipper said as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle water.

"By the way, thank you again for letting us say in your parent's log cabin here in the woods of Gravity Falls. I didn't think we'd be back here again." Dipper said.

"Again? What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Believe it or not Pacifica and I met each other here a long time ago. Even though it kinda feels like just yesterday." Dipper said softly as he remembered the fond memories.

"So how did you two meet?" Wendy asked now curious of Dipper's and Pacifica's past.

"In high school. Hahahaha." Dipper laughed.

"Oh god. I'm sure it was like love at first sight, huh? Just like those cheesy romance moves of young love." Wendy said.

"You do realize who you are talking about, right? Our first day wasn't love at first sight. It was actually his crazy ass pissing me off and we tried to kill each other." Pacifica said now fully conscious.

"Wow…So how did you two…you know." Wendy said.

"You mean how did we put aside our differences and finally loved one another? Well it took a lot of blood and many people had to die but we worked it out." Pacifica said nonchalantly.

"…I don't even know what to say about that." Wendy said trying her best not to picture Dipper and Pacifica's bloody past.

"By the way do you think the country is still fucked up?" Dipper asked.

"Well last I heard on the news after we killed the President and the Vice President, the country is rioting. I think sooner or later the United States is gonna fall apart." Wendy said.

"Pfft. Who cares? It's not like none of us here have any family or other friends to worry about. Hell even if our families were still alive Dipper and I would just kill them again for the shit they pulled on us." Pacifica said.

"That's for damn sure." Dipper said as he drank another bottle of water.

"…I'm sorry." Wendy said feeling sorry about what happened to Dipper and Pacifica when they were younger.

"Don't sweat it Wendy. As long as we all have each other, nothing is gonna happen." Pacifica said with a smile as she placed a hand on Wendy's shoulder and they all smiled.

 **Meanwhile at the border of Gravity Falls…**

A group of men walked up to the border of the town and stopped. One man who seemed to be the leader of this group took in a huge whiff as he smelled the air.

"They are here… I can smell them." Stanley said.

"Are you sure it's them? Last time you said that while we were in Louisiana and didn't find anything dude." Soos said.

"Soos I know my prey when I smell them. I am a werewolf after all and these bastards killed my brother, your leader in the cartel." Stanley said.

"Look dude, I respected Mr. Stanford and so did all my men. But are you sure it's wise to use what's left of our gang to hunt down these monsters?" Soos said until he heard a deep growl from Stanley.

"I will use whatever I feel like to have my revenge! Don't assume just because they are a demon and a vampire that they are not killable. I will tear in their flesh and make them scream bloody murder for as long as I want until I end their wretched fucking lives! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" Stanley shouted in his dark beast voice.

"Y-Y-Yes s-sir Mr. Stan." Soos said as he cowered in fear.

"Good…Now take your little gang and search this town until you find them. I want them dead and gone for good!" Stanley ordered and Soos and his gang obeyed as they all rushed into the town of Gravity falls…

 **Meanwhile on the other side of the country…**

In the remnants of the half destroyed government building a rift was opened. Thousands of screaming souls could be heard as a war torn hand clawed out and as the figure appeared two more followed…

"I'm going to make that fucker pay for what he's done to me and this time…there will be no damn MERCY!" the dark figure shouted as a demonic growl birthed from within…

 **Back to Gravity falls…**

Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy spent the last of their evening watching television. However, almost every channel they went through had emergency alerts or breaking news bulletins about chaos rioting across America from the news of both the president and the vice president's deaths…

"Can you believe this shit?! 46 channels on this old rust bucket of a television and there is nothing to watch!" Pacifica shouted as she threw the remote with her vampire strength and smashed the glass screen on the old box TV.

"Great! Thanks Paz. Now we don't have a TV!" Wendy shouted in anger.

"Well maybe if your broke ass wasn't so damn cheap, we could be watching TV with fucking CABLE! At least there would be more CHANNELS!" Pacifica yelled back.

"Hey! This is my parent's old cabin! What do you fucking expect! I don't see you chipping in blood sucker! Or should I call you cock sucker, after all that damn sex you made me video tape!" Wendy argued.

"PLEASE! You could have said no! In fact I think you actually enjoyed it watching others have meat in their mouths! You should know from experience!" Pacifica shouted.

"That does it!" Wendy said as she pounced on Pacifica and both vampire and ghoul were fighting.

Dipper just sat in the middle of the couch eating popcorn and enjoying the fun.

"Now this is better than TV, huh Bill? Hahahaha" Dipper laughed as he shoved another hand full of popcorn into his mouth.

Suddenly the door was busted through and cartel members came in and surrounded Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy with AK47s with blessed silver bullets. The three of them looked at the cartel gang members then Dipper laughed.

"Hahahahaha. Who the fuck are you idiots? You obviously broke into the wrong house to steal from." Dipper said until a solo man came walking in front of all the cartel members.

"Sup dudes. It wasn't easy finding you guys. We had to break into many houses and kill many families to find you dudes." Soos said.

"For one Wendy and I are not dudes you fucking idiot and second just because you guys found us doesn't mean you have any chance in hell in killing us. Do you know what we are?" Pacifica said.

"Oh I know all about you dudes. You three killed my boss in Mexico and the majority of my cartel. However, it's not up to me to kill you. I just have to buy some time until my boss's brother comes and tears you up dudes." Soos said as he snapped his fingers and the cartel members opened fired on Pacifica, Wendy, and Dipper.

Dipper just continued eating his popcorn from earlier as he watched Wendy and Pacifica kill the last of the cartel. Pacifica ripped throats out, Wendy tore the guts from the bodies, and blood and cries flew around the room like in some sort of twisted horror movie.

Once Pacifica and Wendy were done, Soos was all that's left. He was pissing himself as he watched his crew get killed in a matter of seconds. Dipper was bored so he used his demonic magic to freeze Soos where he stood as Pacifica ripped open his chest exposing his beating heart and Wendy from behind Soos pierced his back and grabbed his heart. Wendy then squeezed it and blood poured out and Pacifica drank it on the other side as Soos watched in his final seconds of life. Wendy then bit Soos's neck and started devouring his flesh. Soos died and his blood along with his flesh was being consumed by Pacifica and Wendy.

"Now that makes a good porno, Hahahahaha." Dipper laughed sadistically.

Once Dipper, Wendy, and Pacifica were done with Soos, they decided to walk outside to see if there were anyone else left to have fun with. However, there was only one man…

"That good for nothing Soos. I can't count on him for anything. Oh well, at least I get to have you all to myself." Stanley said.

"And who the fuck are you?" Pacifica asked.

"I'm the man whose brother you killed and now I'm going to tear you apart you fucking vampire and demon scum!" Stanley snarled as he growled and started to change into a werewolf twice his human size.

"OOOOO! A doggie! I want it. Hahahahaha" Dipper laughed crazily.

"Dipper I don't think it's up for adoption." Wendy said.

"Will you all shut up and fucking die!" Stanley shouted as he swiped his massive claws at the three but they dodged it just in time.

Stanley then charged after Dipper and kept his attack up and Dipper just laughed as he dodged all of Stanley's attacks like it was nothing.

"You really suck at playing, huh little doggie? Hahahaha." Dipper laughed but then one of Stanley's attacks landed and Dipper went flying into Wendy's cabin and smashed it.

"Damn it Dipper! That was my Parents' cabin you asshole!" Wendy shouted.

"Don't worry about it Wendy, I'll repair it after we deal with cujo here." Dipper said as he eyes glowed yellow as he emerged from the wrecked house and started floating.

"Well well well. Looks like it will take a lot more than that to kill you, huh demon? I guess I'll just have to keep attacking you until you stay down." Stanley snarled as he charged after Dipper again but was stopped by Pacifica as she grabbed Stanley by the throat and started digging her nails in.

"Don't think Dipper is you only opponent here dumbass!" Pacifica said as she threw the werewolf up in the sky and Dipper teleported and struck Stanley with black lightning. As Stanley fell his body was pierced by Wendy's hand and then she slammed Stanley into the ground hard.

"That should have done it." Pacifica said as the three regrouped around Stanley's corpse…but suddenly he started laughing then attack all three of them at the same time knocking them back a few yards.

"You really think that could have killed me? How pathetic…" Stanley said as he regained his ground and prepared for another attack.

Suddenly the ground shook and the four of them wondered what was going on… The earth was splitting apart and hell fire was shooting up in the sky and then a black flame came out of nowhere and hit Stanley.

"Stay out of my way mongrel. DIPPER IS MINE!" Mabel shouted as she approached with rage in her eyes like nothing the world has ever seen before. Mabel's body was ripped up and small flames were emerging from her gashes. Her eyes were red and bloodied as she was ready to rampage against Dipper as a hellfire reaper.

"MABEL!" Dipper shouted with disbelief.

"Miss me bro bro? I've clawed my way out of fucking Hell to kill you!" Mabel shouted as she attacked again this time towards Dipper. Dipper was about to block Mabel's hellfire attack with his blue flames but something went wrong… Dipper got hit and sent flying in agony.

"Dipper!" Pacifica cried as she panicked to his aid but was stopped by a gigantic figure until she recognized who it was but before she could reacted, she was slammed so hard it broke Pacifica's neck and sent her straight into the ground in pain.

"Shit! PAZ!" Wendy yelled as she tried to aid her friends but was stopped magically by an Asian girl with black eyes that was chanting curses against Wendy's body.

"Nice work girls. I was right to bring you two along with me out of that wretched place." Mabel said but was then struck by black lightning.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU HERE!?" Dipper shouted in a demonic tone as his body was on fire with blue flames and his yellow eyes smoked and glowed with demonic rage.

"Like I said Dipshit, I clawed my way out with my reaper powers. However, the agony I had to endure in Hell's time turn my powers into something more sinister. I brought these two along with me who also gain nice abilities.

Grenda over here killed many demons with her bare hands and gained supernatural strength. The other girl Candy learned all kinds of demonic witchcraft. They offered their services to me in exchange they get to kill your little girly friend the vampire. Apparently they crave vengeance against her just like my vengeance against you is all I long for now." Mabel explained.

"Cry for vengeance all you want bitch but I'm going to make sure you stay in Hell this time." Dipper said as he got ready for his next attack.

"I don't think so Dipper. Time for you all to spend time in my personal world and relive the pain of death over and over again until the end of time itself." Mabel said as she lifted up her hellscythe and slammed it into the earth and then suddenly everyone in the area got sucked into a different dimension… 

**What seemed like hours later…**

"Pinetree! PINETREE!" Bill shouted within Dipper's consciousness waking him up from the ground.

"Bill…Where are we?" Dipper asked as he looked around and saw nothing but a grey world but everything was in disarray. Parts of buildings, cars and car parts, and other things where in the air frozen.

"Dipper we need to get out of here! This is bad really really bad!" Bill panicked.

"Bill what's wrong?!" Dipper said.

"Dipper…this is Limbo." Bill said with fear.

"Limbo?" Dipper asked in confusion.

"It's like my dreamscape but a lot worse! This place can be worse than Hell!" Bill panicked.

"Worse than Hell? How?" Dipper asked.

"Once something gets killed in here, they die over and over in the same way for the rest of their existence. I only heard about this place but never dared coming here myself." Bill said.

"But we are a demon. Even if we are injured we can heal ourselves. So we can't really die." Dipper said.

"But your sister isn't normal anymore. She's fused with Hell somehow so her powers can match ours. If we don't kill her now and find a way out of here, we could spend the rest of time in constant death." Bill warned.

"Well first thing's first. We need to find Pacifica and Wendy. If what you are saying is true then they are in the same amount of danger as we are. If we are to escape Limbo, we need to escape together." Dipper said as he began to walk down the Limbo torn street.

"This…This place looks familiar." Dipper said while he continued walking until he saw a gas station. He then suddenly remembered.

"Bill. This is Piedmont!" Dipper said.

"Yeah it does look like it…but why?" Bill wondered.

"This must be Mabel's doing. She must have brought us here in limbo to relive some fucked up fantasy about killing me where it all started." Dipper said as he walked towards where his home was, knowing that's probably where Mabel was…

 **Meanwhile with Wendy…**

Wendy woke up and was confused where she was too. As she walked aimlessly in the disarray dimension as she saw a farm with dead animals in the air ripped up as if they were frozen in time with their blood and guts everywhere.

"Where the fuck am I?..." Wendy said as she looked in disgust.

Suddenly, she heard a growl behind her. She was then attacked by Stanley but was able to dodge the attack as she was now facing the werewolf…

"If it's one thing I hate…its rotting flesh. Where is the demon ghoul?!" Stanley demanded.

"I don't know you fucking flea bag. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell a damn shock collar mongrel like you." Wendy spat.

"I GROW TIRED OF THE FUCKING DOG NAMES BITCH!" Stanley shouted as he lunched at Wendy but she was able to land a right hook as she bashed Stanley's face and sent him flying into the side of the upside down barn.

Wendy then went after him but noticed she was getting slower because she hadn't eaten flesh in a while and was starting to affect her body…

 **Meanwhile with Pacifica…**

Pacifica was dodging Grenda's she-hulk attacks and Candy's spells as she was forced to fight the two alone. The first time was easy since they were human. However, this time they were warped by Hell and weren't as easy to kill as the first time.

Pacifica's attacks did land on Grenda but Candy healed her every time Grenda got injured. Then Grenda finally got a hit in and knocked Pacifica to the ground. She then was surrounded by shadow snakes conjured by Candy and they wrapped around Pacifica tightly so she couldn't move…

"Hahahaha. Never in my life did I thought we would be able to beat you. Ever since that day we died, we had to rot in Hell and endure everlasting pain…but now the tables are turned and it's your turn to suffer in Hell bitch!" Candy said with a sadistic smile.

"Been there, done that, don't care much of it. Why don't you threaten me with something scarier stupid witch skank." Pacifica taunted.

"Oh I can think of something worse." Candy smiled.

"Please enlighten me." Pacifica said but suddenly Grenda got on top of Pacifica.

"How about you die here in limbo and repeat dying until the end of all time! Hahahahaha." Candy laughed as Grenda was punching Pacifica's face over and over nonstop…

 **Back with Dipper…**

Dipper saw his house and paused for a moment. He was remembering his entire childhood nightmare before he and Bill fused together. Every single memory he had in this house only made him more and more angry.

Dipper knew this house couldn't be real since he burned it down the first time. However, just the sight of it just made him sick with anger…

"Let's get this over with." Dipper simply said and he busted through the door.

As Dipper walked around he knew something was off. He saw illusions of his parents being killed over and over with mirrored images of himself doing the killings. Though his parents' deaths brought Dipper happiness, this time it was annoying Dipper.

"BEGONE!" Dipper shouted in demonic voice as he used his power to blow up the house in anger. Suddenly once the dust and ash cleared, Dipper saw Mabel leaning on her hellscythe.

"Ah the memories. Overwhelming aren't they?" Mabel said.

"What is this Mabel!? Are you trying to fuck with my mind!?" Dipper demanded.

"Please. Your mind is already fucked Dipper! These images are from your memories of when you killed our parents. Thanks to your shared consciousness with that fucking dream demon in your head, your past is becoming a part of Limbo." Mabel said.

"Well I don't give a shit. Our parents are dead and soon you will be too bitch!" Dipper shouted.

"You first brother!" Mabel shouted back as the two charged at each other in blind uncontrolled rage.

Mabel swung her hellscythe at Dipper but he dodged it and grabbed it at the shaft then slung Mabel and the scythe at the woods. Her body kept on hitting tree after tree for a quarter mile until she finally stopped. She then lifted herself off the ground and raised her hand as she called her hellscythe and it flew back into her hand.

Mabel then heard laughter all around her. Some laughs were Dipper's voice and others were Bill's voice. She didn't know where Dipper was going to attack from next but the laughter was getting on her nerves.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mabel screamed as she slung her hellscythe all around, cutting all the trees with hellfire in a mile radius. Then suddenly she heard Dipper from up above her as he was hovering in air with his demonic power.

"Poor little Mabel. This would be the third time that I'm going to kill you…but you know what they say…Third time is the charm!" Dipper said as his voice turned demonic and his eyes instantly beamed yellow.

Dipper then opened up portals around Mabel and senothian worms came out to eat her. However, Mabel duck, dodged, and killed dozens of them until she jumped on one and then springboard herself up in the air to attack Dipper. Dipper was caught by surprise by this attack and was hit from her hellscythe. Dipper then went flying into the ground and caused a huge crater.

Mabel then used the gravity to fall towards Dipper to deal the final blow with all her power. However, Dipper used all his power to block it and the two's powers were evenly matched and caused a huge explosion…

 **Back with Wendy…**

Wendy's fight wasn't going so well. Since she hasn't eaten human flesh in a while, she was getting slower and weaker. Stanley continued his attacks on her and he ripped Wendy's flesh over and over. Wendy regenerated but it was a difficult struggle. All she could do is run from him because right now Stanley had the upper hand.

"Fuck…I think my arm is broken." Wendy said to herself in pain as she was gripping her arm. She ran into an abandon gas station in Limbo called Dusk 2 Dawn. So far Stanley hasn't found her yet and she was glad since she needed to heal up before his next assault…

As she sat on the floor breathing heavily and in pain, she was startled by two voices…

"Oh my, another teenager came into our store." One voice said.

"Who's there!?" Wendy shouted.

"And a loud teenager at that." The other voice said.

"I'm not a fucking teenager dumbasses." Wendy cursed but then was thrown against the wall by a strong ghost and then it manifested in front of Wendy as an older man along with another ghost which was his wife.

"Who are you two?!" Wendy demanded as she regained her strength.

"I'm Pa Duskerton and this is my wife, Ma. We've been trapped here for years and the only thing we can't stand is rude teenagers like yourself!" Pa Duskerton said.

"I'm not a teenager! I'm 26 for fuck's sakes!" Wendy shouted.

"Maybe you're not a teenager young missy…but you got an awful mouth on you. Didn't you're mother raise you better?" Ma Duskerton said.

Wendy realized that these two maybe ghosts that attacked her but she thought maybe if she was a little nicer, she would be better off. After all, it's bad enough she had Stanley on her ass but she really doesn't need two more people fighting her.

"I'm sorry. Mr. and Mrs. Duskerton. I've been having a really bad day please forgive my rudeness." Wendy said.

"Hmm…Very well. We forgive you young lady. However, we still need you to explain why you are here? Someone like you isn't dead…Well not spiritually anyways." Pa Duskerton said.

"Yes. I've been attacked by a monster known as a werewolf since I've arrived at this place. I've tried fighting him off but he's too strong. That's why I ran in here, to try and hide while I heal up from his attacks." Wendy explained.

"Oh you poor dear. I'm deeply sorry." Ma said.

"Don't worry young lady, we'll take care of ya." Pa said.

"That's great, thank you." Wendy thanked.

"This way deary. You can hide in our back room for the time being." Ma said as she guided Wendy to the back of the store…

 **Pacifica…**

Pacifica's face was getting beaten on over and over. She tried to resist her way out of Grenda being on top of her but to no avail. She began to cry as she soon realized that she was going to die in Limbo then she would be trapped for all eternity…but worst of all…Away from Dipper…

"NO!" Pacifica shouted in pure hatred and anger as she exploded out of Grenda's hold and Grenda went flying into Candy as they both were on the ground now but looked in horror at what they have awoken…

Pacifica's body was glowing in a bloodlust red aura as she was breathing heavily in rage. Her nails turned black and long into dagger claws, her fangs were sharper than razors, her back busted out black wings covered in blood, and her eyes…they said you fucked with the wrong bitch as they glared at Candy and Grenda.

"W-What the fuc-" Candy began to say but was cut off short by Pacifica slicing off her head in a blink second

Grenda panicked and ran but not two steps later her heart was in Pacifica's hand as she pierced Grenda's back with her hand but then raised it cutting Grenda's body all the way through leaving it mutilated. As the heart took its last beat in Pacifica's hand, she squeezed it and made blood spill all over her face without flinching…

"Now that's taken care of…It's time to find Dipper." Pacifica said in an elevated voice as she flew away towards where she heard an explosion. She raced without a care about how she got this new form. All that mattered was helping Dipper with Mabel and getting out of Limbo…

When she arrived she landed on the ground and ran towards where Mabel and Dipper fought. However, she was stopped by Mabel as her body was attacked by Mabel's grip as her hand was around Pacifica's throat.

"What's this? A rat with wings? More like an annoying ass gnat. If only I had my fly swatter to kill you. Unfortunately it's the only thing keeping my brother pinned to the ground at the moment until I find a way to end his pathetic life once and for all." Mabel smile.

"You bitch! Why don't you just stay dead! Haven't you done enough to Dipper!? All these fucking years and you are still tormenting him!" Pacifica shouted but struck a nerve with Mabel as she angrily slammed Pacifica to the ground in the death grip around her neck.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You know nothing about why I'm doing this! Dipper fucking killed our parents, my boyfriend, and me! HE DESEREVES EVERYTHING I GIVE TO HIM!" Mabel shouted as her grip tightened regardless of Pacifica's struggling…

 **Back with Wendy…**

Wendy was fully recovered and even mended her arm again so it wasn't broken anymore. However, she didn't know what to do. Stanley was still searching for her, she wasn't at full strength to fight him, and she didn't know if she was going to be able to make it out this place alive…

"You doing alright dear?" Ma Duskerton asked.

"Yeah. I finally healed up now." Wendy replied.

"If you don't mind me asking…You're not human, are you?" Pa Duskerton asked.

"…I used to be. Now I'm something called a ghoul that feeds off of human flesh in order to maintain my strength and appearance." Wendy said.

"And that's why you can't fight this werewolf guy off because you haven't eaten?" Ma asked and Wendy nodded.

"Sounds like you need to find some human flesh then if you are to make it out of here alive…" Pa said then suddenly the three of them heard a loud crash in the store from the back.

It's him! I think he tracked my scent." Wendy said.

"Go to the next room deary, we'll hold him off." Ma said.

"But-" Wendy said.

"No buts young missy. Just go, there is something there you will need in order to survive. We'll use what's left of our ghost abilities to keep this beast back but you must hurry." Pa said.

"Thank you. You both are amazing people." Wendy complimented.

The two ghosts then disappeared then she heard Stanley roar in rage as he was being attacked.

"This is my chance." Wendy said as she went into the next room. What she saw in there brought tears to her eyes…

The two corpses of the Duskertons on the floor for Wendy to feed on to regain her strength. However, what really tugged on her heart was the photograph they both were holding together of them and a little girl, who Wendy assumed was their daughter…and their daughter kind of looked like Wendy even though it wasn't…

Without another second delay she ate the corpses as quickly as possible…

Stanley wasn't attacked by the ghosts anymore since their spirits have ran out of energy. However, he then saw Wendy coming out the back room…

"Took you long enough to show up. Ready to die foolish ghoul!" Stanley shouted.

"It's you that's going to die to day! I made sure their bodies I ate weren't in vain because I'm done running!" Wendy yelled as she lunged at Stanley and threw him into the glass cooler in the gas station. She pounded his face with every door the cooler had.

Stanley caught Wendy with a counter and threw her over the counter next to the cash register which made it open. Wendy fought Stanley again as he jumped over the counter and attacked. Both traded blows until Wendy was pinned on the ground and Stanley grabbed the register and started bashing Wendy's head in.

Coins and bills fell to the ground as Stanley continued his assault. Wendy was desperate as she tried grabbing anything to help her break free. Suddenly, her hand grabbed a silver dollar coin and she thrusted it into Stanley's chest with all her strength…

"NO! NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stanley screamed as his body turned to stone.

"Pant…Pant…I didn't think that actually would work." Wendy said as she stubbled out of the Dusk 2 Dawn. However, she gave a heartfelt wave to the Duskerton spirits as she gave her gratitude for their help.

Wendy then walked away but then heard a loud noise coming from the forest and knew that's were Dipper or maybe Pacifica were. So she dashed towards the sound…

When Wendy got there she saw Pacifica's lifeless body on the ground. As she ran towards her she heard Mabel's voice from a few yards away…

"Now that is taken care of. Let's see how to kill you Brother…" Mabel said not knowing or even caring that Wendy was near.

"G-Go to Hell bitch!" Dipper struggled to say while the hellscythe was through his and anchored in the ground.

"Poor little Dipper. After all these years you still don't remember your PLACE!" Mabel shouted as she kicked Dipper's head and Dipper coughed up blood. His demonic power is the only thing keeping him alive at the moment but he can't use his attacks to fight back otherwise he would die.

"I will get out of here and once I do your death is as good as promised!" Dipper threatened.

"Too bad for you your promise isn't worth much. I came back twice now and you really think you can kill me? Don't make me laugh you pathetic worthless piece of shit!" Mabel shouted as she wailed on Dipper's face over and over.

Wendy saw the assault and went charging in to save Dipper. However, Mabel took notice and used her hellfire to repel Wendy. She then got off Dipper and walked towards Wendy to finish her off. However, she was cut off guard by Pacifica attacking from behind with a powerful punch which sent her flying.

"N-next time…Make sure I'm good and dead before you leave the fight you bitch." Pacifica said as she was injured from Mabel's assault earlier.

Pacifica stumbled to Dipper but made it to him regardless of how much pain she was in…

"D-Dipper…" Pacifica said as tears was watering in her eyes but were caught by his hand on her face.

"Don't worry about me Pacifica, this is nothing. Go help Wendy, I'll be right behind you." Dipper said and Pacifica nodded in understanding. She then got up and hurried to Wendy's location as fast as she could.

Dipper then took a deep breath and grabbed the blade with both hands and was pulling as best as he could to get it out of him. For some reason, however, the blade from the hellscythe was losing its magic and energy as it poured into Dipper's wound. Once Dipper was successful in pulling out the blade, a power seal was formed on his chest in shape of a red skull…

"W-WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Mabel shouted in anger.

"…I don't know myself fully…but I do have a hunch." Dipper stated.

"FUCKING TELL ME!" Mabel said but noticed her power was gone… She was now human.

"You disobeyed the ones who gave you your power. In short Death was pissed off you fused his power with the realm of Hell. Since the power isn't his trademark he let me have it and let you become human as punishment because he knows what will happen…" Dipper said.

"W-What are you talking about? What's going to happen to me?!" Mabel panicked.

"Isn't obvious dear Sister?...You're going to die." Dipper said with a sadistic smile as his eyes glowed.

Mabel backed up in fear but was stopped by Wendy who grabbed her right arm with one hand and her left leg with the other and ripped both off. In pain Mabel screamed as she fell to the ground and used her only good arm and leg to crawl away but to no avail as Pacifica grabbed her by the leg and slammed her body in the ground to where she was on her back.

Pacifica then ripped her chest exposing her heart and then lunged her fangs in it. With Mabel's final moment of life left, Dipper walked over to her and knelt down to her and cuffed her terrified face with his hands. Dipper's eyes met Mabel's as he was looking into her soul…

"Good bye Mabel, may you die forever this way in Limbo." Dipper said as he smashed his hands together crushing Mabel's skull and made her head into a gruesome mess…

Once Dipper, Pacifica, and Wendy got back together, Dipper spoke.

"Ladies I'm sorry for the trouble my family has caused us." Dipper apologized.

"It's alright Dip…but how are we going to get out of here?" Wendy asked.

"…Well that's just the thing. Once I absorbed Mabel's hellscythe's power, Bill was able to study it for me. I learned that only two can leave here. I'm guessing Mabel's plan was to sacrifice one of her pawns to get her and another out." Dipper said.

"But…That's not fair!" Pacifica shouted.

"I know…That's why I think it should be you two to-" Dipper said.

"Nope don't even go there short stuff." Wendy said cutting Dipper off.

"But Wendy!" Dipper protested.

"No buts. Look guys…It's been fun and I can honestly say you two have been the most crazy but greatest friends I ever had. However, you both need each other and I'm not going to let you leave Pacifica like that. So don't you two worry about me I'll just be kick'n it here in Limbo for a while." Wendy said with a forced smile and a wink.

Dipper and Pacifica were teary eyed but both hugged Wendy for their final goodbye…and their gratitude for her sacrifice.

"We'll find a way to rescue you I promise." Pacifica said.

"That's right we will find a way and we won't stop." Dipper said.

"Thank you guys. Now go before it's too late." Wendy said and they nodded as they departed from Wendy.

As Dipper and Pacifica ran towards the location of the portals back to earth, Limbo started to shake. Bill was guiding them from his knowledge of Limbo. From what Bill found out, it's where Dipper and Pacifica first killed one another. So Dipper and Pacifica rushed towards the abandon football field that was at Gravity Falls High School.

 **An hour later…**

Once they finally arrived after rushing over there with all their speed, they saw the two portals. One was behind the bleachers where Dipper died once and the other was in front of the bleachers where Pacifica got killed.

"I'll see you back on the other side." Dipper said.

"Right." Pacifica agreed as they both went to their portals and jumped in at the same time…

 **Later on…**

Dipper woke up and stood up and looked around everyone around him were on the ground dead. However, he then realized Pacifica should have woken up too but she was nowhere to be seen. Dipper looked frantically but couldn't find her anywhere. Suddenly, Dipper found a newspaper with today's date on it…

"J-June 6th 2022? What the fuck? How?" Dipper questioned until he read the article…

"5 years have passed since the beginning of the apocalypse. The whole world is in chaos and the world's population decreased to 17 percent. A dark age is upon mankind as the new queen vampire has taken control of the remnants of what used to be called America. Her vampire followers are calling her the new nosferatu." Dipper read until he saw the photo next to the article…

"Paicifca…"

 **THE END…**

 **AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! PLOT TWIST BITCHES! I know I know. I can never let this die which leaves me to keep on delaying updates on my other stories. HOWEVER! I am very close to updating Returned Feelings and The Missing. So please bear with it/me. Until next time…BYE**


End file.
